Just take my hand
by Matilda Keehl
Summary: Existía una forma exacta en la que un Longbottom podía identificar a la persona que amaba, a la que estaba destinada y quien sería su fortaleza y cordura en tiempos de caos: Tomar su mano. Porque cuando Frank tomaba la mano de Alice, encontraba seguridad. Y cuando Neville entrelazaba sus dedos a los de Hannah, se sentía más fuerte. Y eso era suficiente para seguir luchando.


_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Antes que nada, gracias por decidirse a leer esto, hace mucho tiempo que tenía la historia en mi mente, so.. ¡Al fin nació!  
**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura.**_

 _Harry Potter, su historia y personajes **NO** me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Just take my hand**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_  
 _I think youll understand._  
 _When I'll say that something_  
 _I want to hold your hand"._

* * *

 **Residencia Brown, 23 de febrero de 1967.**

—¡A mí nunca, nunca me gustarán las niñas!—Una muy apenas visible sonrisa se presentó en los labios de Augusta Longbottom al mirar a su hijo, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, sentado sobre la alfombra del vestíbulo de su hogar.

Habían apenas vuelto de una visita con una amiga suya, a la que no veía desde hace un par de años y con quien tenía demasiado de que hablar. Ella tenía una pequeña niña, un año mayor que Frank, y para comodidad de las mujeres, les habían dejado solos en el jardín para que jugaran. ¡Quién imaginaría lo que iba a pasar! No fue sino hasta que el pequeño niño de cabello bien peinado entró corriendo a la sala donde su madre tomaba el té, y se le abrazo sorpresivamente: "—¡Me quiero ir, me quiero ir ya!—", había exigido, mientras se separaba de Augusta, para limpiar furiosamente su mejilla.

La niña, oculta tras la puerta de cristal, asomaba tímidamente su cabeza, aunque le fue imposible retener las risas que escaparon de sus labios. ¡Qué niño tan más divertido era aquel! Ella sólo le había querido demostrar que no era tan valiente como tanto alardeaba jugando en el jardín.

—Frank, es natural que una chiquilla tan bella y bien comportada como Mirena te guste, así que no deberías-

—¡Ésa niña no me gusta!—Le interrumpió de inmediato, inflando sus cachetes.

—Pero en algún momento te gustará, y no sólo eso, puedes enamorarte. Y casarte, naturalmente.—Comentó la mujer, deshaciéndose de los guantes de seda, con un tono de voz tan tranquilo que desconcertó a su pequeño hijo.

Fue en ése instante en el que una gran idea llegó a su mente, y miró a su madre que colgaba su sombrero sobre el perchero junto a la puerta. De un salto bajó del sofá, y se dirigió hasta ella.

—¿Cómo se puede enamorar un niño de una niña?—Cuestionó, sus ojos azules desbordando sincera curiosidad, y una astucia disfrazada en la inocencia.

—Ah, eso...—Augusta frunció el ceño, y como pocas veces Frank le vio en su vida, ella mantuvo silencio por varios segundos, dudando de dar una respuesta concreta a pregunta tan simple, y tan complicada a la vez.—Bien, hay algo particularmente esencial para ello.—Una sonrisa, triste y luminosa a la vez, surcó sus labios cuando se agachó a la altura de su pequeño. Su sonrisa creció, al momento que tomó la mano de Frank (aún tan pequeña) y la estrechó con la suya.—Tomar la mano de una persona especial.—Respondió, y se acercó para susurrar en su oído.—Si tu mano cosquillea, quiere decir que estás destinado a ésa persona. E, inevitablemente, te enamorarás. Es el secreto de nuestra familia.

Fue ése el momento en que Frank Longbottom, con una seriedad increíble para sus seis años, se hizo la mayor promesa de su vida: Nunca, nunca jamás, y bajo ninguna circunstancia, en toda su vida, tomaría la mano de una niña. ¡Primero que lo arrojaran al río Támesis antes de sentir tan temido cosquilleo!

 **Hogwarts. 1o Septiembre, 1971.**

—Te digo que, si no se come niños, ¿de qué sirve un calamar gigante?—Cuestionó el niño pelirrojo, que en todo el viaje en bote no había parado de hablar. Stuart Weasley, contrario a otras personas, le pareció alguien divertido, y una propuesta para un posible amigo (pues de muchos amigos, Longbottom nunca fue).

—Supongo que sólo para asustar.—Encogió los hombros el castaño, en respuesta a su acompañante.

—Ya, pero, si nos metemos en problemas, ¿nos arrojarán al calamar?—Cuestionó Stuart, y Frank frunció ligeramente el ceño al descubrir que su recién amigo tenía una ligera obseción a dicha criatura, pero antes de que pudiera responder a ello (o siquiera, pensarlo adecuadamente), el bote llegó a la orilla, y el castillo se alzaba frente a ellos: Imponente, majestuoso, ¡mágico!

—Eh, espera...—El castaño no había terminado de hablar, cuando Weasley (tan eufórico que daba miedo), saltó del bote hacia la orilla, dejándolo tambaleándose para cuando Frank quería bajar. Trastabilló con cierta torpeza apenas un pie tocó piso firme, y pudo haber caído si su mano no se hubiera apoyado en _ella._

Alzó la mirada, entre agradecido, apenado, y finalmente, aterrorizado cuando se encontró con un par de ojos color avellana, color rubio cenizo y nariz de botón. Alejó su mano cuanto antes, desdeñando con absoluta amargura el agarre que la niña le había ofrecido para que no cayera.

—Se dice gracias.—Replicó la rubia, arrugando su nariz. Frank no quería ni siquiera verla, ¡no volvería a verla en toda su vida! Fue hasta que Stuart le jaló del brazo que reaccionó, y notó que ella ya se había ido hace un buen rato.

—Eres raro.—Comentó su amigo, jalándole del brazo para llevarlo hacia donde todos se dirigían.

Frank miró hacia atrás, casi podía ver el bote donde iba moviéndose, burlándose de él por casi hacerlo caer. Frunció el ceño, y si no fuera porque era demasiado grande para ello, habría inflado las mejillas para hacer notar su enfado.

Sobretodo cuando, aún después de limpiarse la mano contra su túnica, el cosquilleo no se esfumó.

 **Hogwarts, 13 marzo de 1975.**

Alice Smith. Su nombre era Alice Smith. Lo supo al descubrirse a sí mismo, años atrás, con la atención fija en ella cuando la reconoció en el momento que el Sombrero Seleccionador se le colocó en su cabeza. Y trató de no sonreír como un niño tonto, cuando la mesa de los leones se alzó en vítores en el instante en el que el Sombrero exclamaba: ¡Gryffindor!

Estaba hechizado; ésa niña definitivamente había hecho algún maligno hechizo contra él, pues Frank (aquel niño de 11 años) no se explicaba de una manera lo suficientemente lógica el hecho de que la buscara siempre en las clases o en la Sala Común, o que pudiera reconocer su voz y quisiera hablarle: _"Hey, yo puedo ayudarte en Pociones..."_

Y entonces recordaba el cosquilleo, y su promesa de nunca gustar de una niña, y volvía al inicio. Donde Alice Smith era una plaga que debía eliminar cuanto antes.

¿Cómo podría saber que tal plaga tardaría tanto tiempo? Primer año, y sólo era la niña pequeña que reía demasiado. Segundo año, y la rubia que explotó un caldero. Tercer año, y Alice demasiado cercana a ése tal Benjy Fenwick. Cuarto año, y Frank contenía el aliento cuando el rubio cabello de la chica se agitaba al son del viento en las pruebas de Quidditch.

Y ahí estaba él; más alto, el cabello cayéndole sobre la frente, con notas demasiado buenas en Pociones, un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch y un tormento dentro de su mente, y para su gran pesar, corazón. ¡Augusta lo había advertido desde un inicio! Aunque claro, a pesar de perseguir a la chica en todo momento y molestarla para llamar su atención (pues no conocía otro método para hacerlo), se negaba a la idea de que pudiera estar completa e irracionalmente enamorado de alguien como ella.

Pequeña. La mira caminar al otro extremo del pasillo, con la túnica rozando sus tobillos.

Fiera. Porque ése rostro de niña se transforma cuando de proteger los aros en el campo se trata.

Torpe. Y su recuerdo del caldero explotando en segundo año se instala en su mente.

Hermosa. Ella ríe, ante algo que una de sus amigas ha dicho, y el corazón de Frank da un brinco.

Y ya no lo soporta, y no lo soportará por mucho tiempo más.

—¡No me puedo creer que sea tan fastidioso!—Exclamó Lily Evans, con las mejillas coloradas. Alice posó su mirada sobre él, y como era su costumbre cada que tenía su atención, sonrió con cierto descaro, y la barbilla en alto. Miró a la rubia fruncir el ceño, y torcer los labios en una mueca disgustada.

—Hablando de fastidiosos...—Murmuró Smith, apretando los libros contra su pecho. Lily dirigió la vista hacia Frank, y compartió miradas con Mary McDonald, a un lado suyo. La castaña encogió los hombros, y prudente como ella sola, decidió continuar el camino con Lily tras de ella. Alice vio esto como una traición, y les haría pagar definitivamente por ello.

—Admite que alegra tu tarde verme.—Sonrió el chico, frente a ella. Alice rodó los ojos, restándole importancia, y siguió su camino sin volver a reparar en él.

Algo en Frank se rompió un poco, y actuando por impulso, le metió el pie a la rubia, haciendo que los libros cayeran. Sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente rápido para tomarla de la mano, y evitar que se estampara contra el suelo.

Alice se mantenía estática, con sus ojos avellana siéndole indescifrables. Mientras tanto, Longbottom creía que finalmente había perdido la cordura. Estaba ahí, frente e inclinado hacia ella, sosteniéndola con fuerza para evitar que cayera. Sosteniendo su mano.

—Pedazo de idiota.—Soltó ella, y lo apartó de un empujón. Pese a su estatura, Smith poseía una fuerza de temer. Se dio la vuelta, y recogiendo los libros, echó a andar a un paso más apresurado de lo usual. Sin mirar atrás. Sin querer mirarlo siquiera por un breve momento.

Y ahí, con el corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido, el cosquilleo de su mano no desapareció. Realmente, dudaba que el cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo pudiera desaparecer; especialmente si estaba ella ahí, para recordarle su tonta e irremediable realidad.

Frank Longbottom había roto una promesa: Se había enamorado de una niña demasiado inusual.

(Y a la vuelta del pasillo, Alice Smith se limpiaba con insistencia la mano en su túnica, y se repetía una y otra vez que el cosquilleo que la recorría se debía a los nervios del próximo partido, y no a los ojos azules de Frank mirándole tan de cerca).

 **San Mungo, 30 de julio de 1980.**

Muerte, desaparición y caos formaban ya parte esencial del vocabulario que se manejaba en tiempos así. En tiempos de guerra. Pero, cuando Alice Longbottom se despertó en plena madrugada del 30 de julio, con dolores insoportables en el vientre abultado, y la cama se había llenado de una extraña sustancia, cualquier palabra clave utilizada en tiempos tan oscuros se borró de su mente. Todo el temor, la amargura y la tristeza se alejaron, abriendo paso a un ahogado, pero increíblemente feliz:

—F-Frank... Es hora, Frank. El bebé nacerá.

Frank no pudo sentirse más torpe en su vida que en ése preciso instante; ¿y su varita? ¿Y la maleta? ¿Debía dar un aviso a James? ¿Sirius ó Stuart? ¿Mary? Se levantó de la cama en automático, y murmuró entre tartamudeos que debía tomarse una ducha, y afeitarse el rostro. Alice, entre confusa, asustada y enfadada, le lanzó el zapato más cercano a ella directo al rostro.

—¡Mierda, Frank Longbottom, que tendré a nuestro hijo!—Fue hasta dicho golpe que el joven reaccionó, y el tiempo volvió a marchar adecuadamente. Todo tomó color y sentido, y Frank se colocó rápidamente los pantalones antes de ir hacia Alice que, aún sentada en la cama gimiendo ante una contracción, le esperaba ya con una maleta colgando del brazo.

Alice estaba agotada, con los ojos casi cerrados, los labios secos, el sudor corriéndole por la frente y pudo identificar lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos. A pesar de todo, ella lucía hermosa. Quizá nunca antes Alice Smith (ahora Longbottom) había lucido tan encantadoramente hermosa.

—Un poco más, cariño...—Murmuró, acariciándole el rubio cabello pegado a su frente. Alice gimió un poco, y comenzaba a ceder al cansancio. La enfermera le pedía que pugiera con mayor fuerza, que debía hacerlo o el niño se vería en problemas. Pero las voces se apagaron a su alrededor, y todo comenzaba a ponerse borroso. Frank se inclinó hacia su esposa, y envolvió su pequeña mano entre las suyas, estrujándola con fuerza.—Alice, por favor. Estoy aquí contigo, hagámoslo juntos... Alice...

—Frank...—Murmuró, y apretando su mano y se inclinó hacia el frente, volviendo a la realidad del momento, siendo un poco más fuerte porque eso era lo que necesitaban de ellas. Él, y el hijo que tendrían pronto entre sus brazos.

Y no estaba dispuesta a fallarles, no cuando la mano de Frank sobre la suya le brindaba la fortaleza para seguir luchando.

 **Residencia Longbottom, 7 de noviembre de 1981.**

—¡NO!—El grito agónico de Frank llenó la estancia, y retumbó contra cada rincón de la sala. Frente a él, Bellatrix lanzaba una sonora carcajada que le heló la respiración, y danzaba alrededor de una atormentada Alice. Tal escena era más de lo que él podía soportar. Su esposa, el amor de su vida y su mejor amiga sufría, sufría en tantos sentidos que le desgarraba el alma y maldecía cada momento que los llevó hasta ése punto.—¡Tómame!—Gritó, y el llanto apenas le permitió hablar.—¡Tómame a mí! ¡Destrúyanme, si quieren!—Pidió, cuando un grito agónico más escapó de los labios de su esposa.—¡Pero no la lastimen! ¡No la lastimen!

— _¡Crucio!_ —Un sollozo por parte de Alice fue callado por los gritos de su marido, que se retorcía en el piso ante la maldición recibida. Bartemius Crouch Jr. repitió la maldición, y Alice volvió a gritar. Y gritó, y Frank también, y continuaron así. Por uno, dos minutos, tres horas, ¿seis días?

Alice lloraba. Frank también. Y con las últimas fuerzas, estiraron sus brazos hacia el frente, se miraron como cuando eran niños y ella le había sostenido de caer. Cuando él la levantó en sus brazos tras la caída en un partido de Quidditch. Se miraron, porque en sus ojos encontraban el refugio y el apoyo que necesitaban. Y cuando sus dedos se rozaron, y creyeron hallar finalmente la seguridad en el cobijo del otro, justo cuando sus manos se iban a unir... Oscuridad.

Los extraños se fueron, en silencio o no, no sabrían definirlo. Simplemente se fueron, y sintieron una carga menos sobre sus hombros.

Oh, pero el dolor... Era demasiado dolor. ¿Por qué había tanto?

Alice abrió los ojos, y miró hacia el hombre frente a ella. Él lloraba, y ella no sabía por qué. Y lloró también.

Y, aún sin reconocer quién era quién, y sin saber en qué circunstancia se encontraban, un sólo movimiento más les permitió tomarse las manos.

Pero el dolor seguía ahí.

 **Sala de Menesteres, Hogwarts. 21 de abril de 1997.**

—Son unos hijos de put-

—Ginny.—La suave voz de Neville le reprendió, y la pelirroja frunció el ceño, soltando un bufido de enfado. Longbottom sabía más que bien que a su amiga no se le debía interrumpir, y mucho menos cuando estaba tan enojada por una situación. Él la entendía, no era para menos, cuando los Carrow le habían torturado.

No era la primera vez, y bien, no sería la última.

—Ésto que han hecho es una locura, es... Es...

—Es una verdadera crueldad, y deberían pagar por ello.—Tanto la Weasley como Neville elevaron su mirada hacia la chica parada justo a la entrada de la Sala. Hannah Abbot tenía la manos apretadas en puños, y su vista se mantenía fija en el Gryffindor con tanta intensidad que el chico se removió incómodo sobre su lugar.—¿Cómo te sientes?—Preguntó, casi con rudeza. Ginny se retiró discretamente, no sin antes acariciar suavemente el brazo de la Hufflepuff, gesto que Hannah agradeció, pues las piernas le temblaban tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo.

¿Y de qué otra forma podría reaccionar cuando a sus oídos llegó que Neville Longbottom estaba siendo torturado? ¡Creía que el corazón se le saldría de lo rápido que tuvo que correr para llegar al otro lado del castillo!

—Bien, pero... ¿Las heridas no me hacen lucir atractivo?—Intentó bromear el chico, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Abbot frunció el ceño; detestaba tanto cuando Neville recorría a un humor de ése estilo para esconder el dolor al que era sometido debido a su valentía. Ése idiota.

—Cierra la boca, Longbottom, nunca dices nada inteligente.—Replicó la rubia, y caminó hasta él, arrodillándose a su altura. Neville la miró expectante, la forma en la que se hincaba frente suyo, y se inclinaba hacia una cajita blanca, de donde sacó gasa y alcohol. Hannah consideraba ciertos métodos mejores que la rápida esencia de díctamo.—Mira que permitir que te hicieran algo así...—Susurró enfadada, limpiando las heridas del rostro del chico.

—Era yo, o ésos pobres niños de primero.—Murmuró él, en respuesta.

—No siempre tienes que hacer de héroe, Neville.—Replicó la rubia, y una dejo de tristeza se mezcló en sus palabras. Oprimió los labios, en un vano intento por no llorar, y Longbottom sintió su corazón encogerse al reconocer ése gesto de la chica. Era el mismo que le vio, cuando luchaba por no llorar ante la noticia del fallecimiento de su madre.

—Alguien debe serlo.—Hannah, apartó su mano de su rostro, pero el Gryffindor fue más rápido, y la sostuvo de la muñeca. Tal gesto logró que el algodón que sujetaba la chica resbalara de sus manos, y se mantuviera estática ante su mirada. Azul y marrón se volvieron uno, y ella movió su mano, para aferrarse a la de él.

—...El castigo también era mío, y me mandaste a buscar unas estúpidas plantas al otro lado del castillo.—Reclamó la rubia, y tuvo el impulso de pegarle una fuerte bofetada, aunque lo único que realmente deseaba era envolverlo en un abrazo.

—No iba a permitir que te dañaran.—Fue la respuesta inmediata del chico.—Hannah, sabes que yo...

—Sé que tú eres un gran líder, Neville Longbottom.—Interrumpió ella, y tras un ligero apretón, separó su mano de la de él.—Y un héroe.—Agregó, tomando un pedazo nuevo de gasa, y con delicadeza volvió a su trabajo.—Y es por eso que soportarás hasta que todo esto termine, y entonces dirás lo que quieras.—Neville le miró, entre triste y comprensivo. Sabía a lo que la Hufflepuff se refería, y por más que le doliera admitirlo, estaba en lo cierto.—Prometo que yo también soportaré hasta el final.—Murmuró.

Y ocultos ante los ojos de todo el Ejército de Dumbledore, Neville volvió a entrelazar su mano a la de ella.

Y se sintió seguro.

Y ella se sintió fuerte.

 **San Mungo, 13 de marzo de 2000.**

—¿Es linda, verdad, papá?—El hombre trataba de colocar la pieza del rompecabezas en el lugar exacto, apenas pudiendo retener las palabras que llegaban hasta él. Alzó la mirada, lo suficiente para ver al mismo chico de siempre. Lo visitaba demasiado, y Frank no lo entendía, porque nunca conoció a ése chiquillo y su bondad le desconcertaba bastante. Bajó de nuevo la vista, y dejó caer la pieza en el lugar incorrecto.

—Neville me ha hablado mucho de usted.—Comentó Hannah, inclinándose hacia el interno. El hombre retiró una pieza del rompecabezas, y luego retiró otra, y comenzó a armar todo de nuevo. Pero pronto olvidó qué estaba haciendo, y las piezas del paisaje fueron abandonadas en la mesilla una vez que el hombre alzó la mirada hacia las visitas. Reconoció al chico, el chico que siempre le visitaba... ¿Había vuelto? ¿Había sido el mismo día? ¿Cuánto duraban los días?—Definitivamente tiene sus ojos... Vaya, son idénticos.—Dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa surcando sus labios. Frank la miró detenidamente, y asintió apenas.

—Creo que le agradas...—Le comunicó Neville, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.—Oh, mamá... ¿Decidiste salir?—El joven inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, cuando la menuda figura de Alice hizo presencia en la sala de estar. Frank volvió la vista a la mesa, y se alegró de encontrar el rompecabezas, aunque se molestó, porque él recordaba haberlo armado ya todo.

—Niña...—Murmuró Alice, señalando hacia la rubia, que se giró hacia ella. El aspecto de la mujer era casi fantasmagórico, y su mirada parecía estar perdida en un mundo bastante lejano del que habitaban realmente. Neville asintió a su madre, reafirmando sus palabras.

—Sí, mamá, es mi prometida.—Le comunicó, y Alice soltó una risita al acercarse a Hannah. La rubia no se inmutó ni un poco cuando su suegra comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, y tomaba mechones, y los cruzaba y los separaba, y entonces intentaba trenzarlos para volverlos a su lugar. Reía, jugando con el bonito cabello rubio de la niña que había acompañado al niño de bonitos ojos.

—Tus padres son unos héroes, Neville.—Hannah le miró de reojo, debido a que no podía moverse demasiado ante los peinados que la mujer le hacía. Sin embargo, Longbottom pudo notar un par de lágrimas derramarse por la mejilla de su chica, y alzó la mano para limpiarla con delicadeza.—Gracias por traerme hoy aquí...—Agregó la rubia, cuando Alice volvía a deshacer todos sus trenzados, y Frank colocaba una pieza nuevamente mal.

—Piezas.—Susurró la débil voz de Alice, y dejó el cabello de la chica. Con movimientos suaves y que parecían complicados, se inclinó para tomar la mano de la niña, y en un segundo tomó la del niño.—Piezas... Juntas.—Terminó de decir, con dificultan, al momento que juntaba las manos de ellos.

Frank alzó la vista para mirar esto, y vio que el chiquillo sonreía, y lloraba. Y se preguntó si era posible hacer ambas cosas a la vez.

—Tenemos su bendición, entonces.—Comentó Neville, y Hannah tomó aire para evitar llorar aún más.

Alice miró hacia el rompecabezas, y Frank la miró a ella. Y la mujer sonrió distraídamente, y él se preguntó si la había visto antes. Pero ella se dio la vuelta, y cuando el hombre regresó la vista al rompecabezas, colocó la pieza exactamente en el lugar correcto.

La niña del bonito cabello festejó, mientras el niño acompañaba a la mujer de vuelta a su habitación.

Y se veían felices.

Y se sintió bien, porque ése niño merecía ser feliz.

 **Hogwarts, Campo de Quidditch. 23 de febrero de 2020.**

—No debes estar nerviosa, pero si perdemos por tu culpa, todo Gryffindor te odiará.

—Debes ser famoso por tus discursos motivacionales.—James Sirius soltó una risa, apoyándose en su escoba, mientras giraba la vista hacia la chica a su lado.

—Si no te conociera, Alice.—La joven Longbottom frunció el ceño ante las palabras vagas de su compañero, y se giró hacia él, con los labios torcidos en una mueca dispuesta a replicar ante sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera preverlo, el Potter tomó su mano y la arrastró por el túnel hacia donde saldrían en cinco minutos para el juego.—Has estado por dos minutos enteros parada en un sólo lugar, Allie, y ni siquiera lo notaste...

La rubia boqueó un par de veces, sintiéndose enfadada y humillada, y algo que no podía explicar por completo. Sintió náuseas, y un terrible cosquilleo que le recorrió de la palma de su mano hasta el estómago.

—¿Qué crees que haces?—Espetó, soltándose de inmediato. James le miró confundido, pero Alice no quiso siquiera decir algo más, o explicarse. Buscó en sus bolsillos los guantes especiales para el deporte, y se los colocó con rapidez.—No estoy nerviosa, y no me vuelvas a tomar de la mano... ¡Nunca!—Advirtió.

Su padre ya le había hablado de tal secreto familiar, y Alice prefería llamarlo "maldición Longbottom".

Y desde que tenía 8 años, y aún en ése momento, se hacía la promesa de que jamás se quitaría los protectores de Quidditch, ¡y mejor aún! Nunca, ni bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¡jamás! Tomaría la mano de James Sirius Potter.

(Y para cuando caminara al altar, una década después, y aceptara su mano para el primer baile juntos, se reirá de la promesa no cumplida).

Y entonces, estaría lista para un mejor juego en su vida.

Porque si era él quien sostenía su mano, ella se sentiría segura, y fuerte.

Y eso era amor.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dedicado especialmente a Diana L. Black. ¡Te quiero chingos! Espero te haya gustado (y no me maldigas, plz)._

 _ **Scherbatsky** uniéndose a la campaña viral en FanFiction que dicta lo siguiente: "_ Leer y agregar a favoritos sin dejar review, es como tocarme una teta y salir corriendo".

 _No me manoseen, me rompe el alma.  
_

 ** _Nina fuera,_**

 ** _Paz._**


End file.
